deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/Ultimate Mega Gamer's Weekly Thumbnail Contest Weeks 31-40
Welcome! Welcome to Weeks 31-40 of UMG's Weekly Thumbnail Contest. Feel free to look at all the entries, winners or if you're feeling lucky, enter a thumbnail of your very own. Now look, I'll be the first to admit that Weeks 21-30 were pretty damn disapointing. This was due to several reasons but it leads me to make the following announcement. Depending on how this set of weeks plays out this may or may not be my final set before I retire the contest. I'll have made my desision by the end of Week 33. If I choose to shut down after Week 33 I'll do ever challenge I had planned for Weeks 34-40 for Week 44. Simple as that. We'll see how it all plays out. Please keep in mind that the winning thumbnails are chosen by me & therefore are MY opinion. Rules! Rule #1: You can submit one entry per week unless specified otherwise. Once you submit your thumbnail you may not change it without using Point Power #2 (See Point Powers for more infomation) Rule #2: You may use any template you wish unless specified otherwise. This isn't limited to Death Battle templates. (i.e. you may use One Minute Melee templates or a template from another show altogether. So long as your thumbnail is depicting the fight that has been asked of you, you should be fine.) Rule #3: Any & all thumbnails submitted must be a creation made by you. (Violation of this rule will result in disqualification.) Rule #4: The thumbnail can have been made beforehand but it doesn't have to be. In fact, I'd suggest you attempt to make a new thumbnail before you submit your entry. How Do Points Work?! Every week, depending on where you place you will be given a set number of Points. These Points are used for keeping track of who has done the best over the course of the Contest but can also but used to alter the contest. The Points given are as follows. 1st place = 11 Points 2nd place = 10 Points 3rd place = 9 Points 4th place = 8 Points 5th place = 7 Points HM1st: place = 6 Points HM2nd: place = 5 Points HM3rd place = 4 Points HM4th place = 3 Points HM5th place = 2 Points No placing = 1 Point Point Powers! New to Weeks 31-40 is the ability to use your points to mess with the way a normal week works. These are called Point Powers. These can drasticly tip the contest in your favor or destroy someone elses chances of scoring big. You pay points to use these powers but in ture they can also win you more points if used correctly. These are the Point Powers that are avalible to use. Point Power #1: You can spend 5 points to replace your thumbnail with a new one. Point Power #2: You can spend 10 points to enter a second Thumbnail. If either of your thumbnails places first you will be awarded 20 points (You will not be awarded any points for the thumbnail the scored below first.) If neither of your thumbnails place first you will be awarded half of the standard amount of points for your lowest placing thumbnail. Point Power #3: You can spend 30 points to force a user to replace their current thumbnail with a new one. (If this is done it may not be done again for another 2 weeks.) Point Power #4: You can spend 40 points to force a user out of the current week of the contest. (If this is done it may not be done again for another 5 weeks.) This Weeks Challenge Is...! Namor vs Aquaman Entries will be taken until next Friday 9:00PM AEDT (Friday 4:00AM PT.) Any entries made after this time will not be entered in the contest. Good luck & have fun! If you have a fight that you'd like to be the subject of this contest please do not hesitate to tell me & I will definitely consider it. However, nothing I ever say or do guarantees that I will choose your suggestion at any point. Click here to check out the past challenge videos! Entries! Week 31: Namor vs Aquaman Week 32: Nvdognigyreadmeear vs Toinilagicatcrs Week 33: Aebnmjsdo vs Ojsanbroenu Week 34: Yisumckmeoe vs Uugbsbnyn Week 35: Hroesimonmps vs Itrerpngfeif Week 36: Xecelrarme vs Eagmcolchtr Week 37: Srmdtnhaea vs Nypgoonlma Week 38: Tnekmithga vs Orze Week 39: Ivrddaeel vs Hinkes Week 40: Free Choice IV Disqualified Entries! Week 31: Week 32: Week 33: Week 34: Week 35: Week 36: Week 37: Week 38: Week 39: Week 40: Honourable Mentions! Week 31: Week 32: Week 33: Week 34: Week 35: Week 36: Week 37: Week 38: Week 39: Week 40: Top 5! Week 31: Week 32: Week 33: Week 34: Week 35: Week 36: Week 37: Week 38: Week 39: Week 40: A Week in Review! Week 31: Week 32: Week 33: Week 34: Week 35: Week 36: Week 37: Week 38: Week 39: Week 40: Point Power Use Log! Week 31: Week 32: Week 33: Week 34: Week 35: Week 36: Week 37: Week 38: Week 39: Week 40: Points! Coming Soon Polls! Coming Soon Category:Blog posts